galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
TheOther
TheOther aka Specimen 2, aka The Other One Naturalized Citizen of the Union, Home : Bridge Station 249 Lower Lordsthrone Borough. Race Affiliation: Y'All When the Explorer Ship USS Seneca discovered Dark Object 77439 and explored it closer, an abandoned Kermac Laboratory Complex was found and in it a cache of Y'All technology items, 200 dead Y'All in deactivated Stasis Chambers. Two chambers were still active and two live Y'All were found in a state of suspended animation. After a hostile event severely damaging the Seneca and killing most of her crew involving Kermac, Captain Zezz and a certain Eric Olafson (then Acting Ensign) the two Y'All were transferred to a secret Union Hostile Xeno Life form research facility on Tabernacle 12. Again Kermac Agents caused havoc and the two Y'All got loose. Eric Olafson defeated the two in close quarter combat (for which he received his first Medal of Honor). The Y'All were transferred to another High Security Facility and the Union Scientists named them “Specimen 1” and “Specimen 2”, but kept referring to them as “The one” and “The other one”. When Admiral Stahl was made aware of the Y'All he visited the Research Facility and demanded to know why sentient beings were treated worse than slaves. The Y'All were enemies, the worst the Union faced so far, but they were sentient beings and should be treated as POW's and the Laws of the Union regarding the treatment of any sentient life form were severely violated by the treatment of the Y'All. One of the Y'All (Specimen 1) committed suicide and the second asked Stahl to grant him death. Stahl involved Alycia Lichfangh and in her presence not even the Y'All could lie or withhold any information. She ascertained that the surviving Y'All was indeed just an order receiving Battle Drone and a “malfunctioning” one at that. As the Y'All themselves placed TheOther in Stasis after he had shown mercy and developed personality. TheOther was released and made a Union Citizen. Stahl was only too glad to place the Y'All in a “very special crew” after TheOther wished to meet the human who defeated him in combat (Eric.) TheOther served aboard the USS Tigershark for the entire time it was under the Command of Captain Olafson and became part of the extended “Olafson Gang Family”. TheOther completed Officers School by going through OTS and his field commission by Captain Olafson was confirmed and made permanent. The Y'All served under Captain SHIP for another seven years and then made XO of the USS Hammerfaust. He eventually took command of the Heavy Planetary Bomber Hammerfaust and as her Captain served the Union with distinction. After he left the Fleet he studied Theology and became an Ordained Minister of the Methodist Church. Currently he is Pastor of a church at a Union Bridge station and boasts a church with over 20,000 members who come faithfully every Sunday to hear the preaching of a real life Y'All. Besides those who attend his church in person, it's estimated that several million beings have watched his sermons over the GalNet. Category:Minor Characters